minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Mirrors
I had just built my house in Minecraft. No, not some random house you'd build to keep alive. It was pretty much a copy of my real-life house, the one I lived in with my parents and my cat. Sure, it was a little blockier, and I didn't know the exact measurements, but I was pretty proud of it. It took me about an hour to build. I even added all the stuff inside, like that plant Mom just bought the day before. Anyways, it was pretty cool. It took a whole lot more effort than I usually put into my builds, so it felt special to me. The only thing I changed in the house was the bathroom. I wanted to make a "mirror" room, which means there was some glass in between two rooms that looked and felt exactly the same. I thought it was a pretty neat thing. Of course, I didn't see myself in the mirror, and I thought it would be pretty creepy if I did. How I managed to fit it in the house, I don't know. Magic, maybe. I had to log off because Mom called me to dinner. I saw that Mom's plant had died. "What happened?" I said, pointing to it. "Your cat got to it," She replied, grimacing. I chuckled, and I took another bite. I ate super fast, which probably isn't a good idea if you don't want heartburn. When I came back, I leaped onto my chair, and I immediately went back to my world. And somehow... a city grew while I was gone. Yes, a city. There were roads, houses, and I think could see skyscrapers in the distant fog. It was bizarre. Somehow, cars made of slabs and other blocks were driving down the street in front of my house, villagers behind the wheel. Some villagers were even walking down the sidewalk. All of this looked way too familiar, and there was a nagging thought in the back of my head saying that I knew this place, somewhere. I decided to do a quick look-over of my house to see if anything changed. I hid a chest under a stair which served as my chair, so I broke it to see if it was still there. It wasn't. That's weird. Everything else was normal, except the plant in Mom's pot wasn't there. I walked back up to my room, taking a good look through the window. Everything was still moving. I jumped out of the window and took no damage. I was on creative now, for some reason. I thought this was strange because I remember making this a survival world. Taking advantage of my new game mode, I flew over to the city in the distance. All of these buildings looked familiar. Especially that one building, which looked like my dad's workplace. A lot like it, actually. When I went inside, the chair that I used to sit in while I was little, waiting for him to finish up work. His desk was there, too. I wanted to see if there was anything else in the building. I took a block of TNT and set it down on the main desk. I lit it, and I ran out of the building. I heard the expected explosion. But there was a second one, too. One I didn't anticipate, but it didn't come from the game. It came from outside. A minute later, my mother burst into the room. "Get up!" She cried, panicked. "Something went on at your father's work!" "Wait, what?" I said, confused. "What happened?" "Get in the car!" She said, ignoring my question and rushing to get her keys. Five minutes later, we had sped over to Dad's work. It was chaos. Everything was on fire, everything was in pieces. Everyone was evacuating. I tried to find Dad amidst the confusion, but I didn't see him. The line ended. No one else came out of the building. Half a minute later, the building collapsed under its weight, crushing any hopes I had. Dad was gone. The authorities thought it was some sort of gas leak. I didn't know what to think. When we got home, Mom was in tears. She locked herself in her room, leaving me to cook dinner. I didn't blame her. Myself... I was holding back tears. A week later, I was playing on the city-world. I was sitting in my gaming chair in my dress clothes, waiting for my Mom to come to get me for Dad's funeral. I was just flying around, exploring the city. The city was normal; like it didn't care that I blew up one of its buildings. I sighed. It was "just a game", after all. I dropped down from flight and landed with a thud, facing one of the bigger skyscrapers. Suddenly, my cat jumped up onto my leg and I winced, accidentally clicking the mouse. Everything collapsed. I don't know how, but once that one block was removed, it was all over. The tower, and everything in it was gone. Every villager in front of the tower died. Swallowed up by the debris, they drowned until they died. I was in shock the whole time. My mom knocked on my door. She didn't have to say anything. I got up, and we both entered the car. On the way to the church, we drove by a cloud of dust, lit up by red and blue lights. I shuddered, already knowing what the cloud hid. If there were any doubts before, there were none now. When we came back to the house, it was total silence. I was too busy thinking. The plant in Mom's pot, Jasper got to it. That plant was missing. But that could've been a mistake on my part. Maybe it was just a coincidence. I accidentally destroy a building. A building just like that collapses. Explosion. TNT. I felt like I just stabbed myself with a knife. I killed my father. Tears flowing freely down my face, I ran up the stairs to my room. Hastily, I opened up Minecraft, getting ready to delete the world. I was about to click DELETE when I stopped myself. If all that stuff happened when I interfered with the world, what would happen if I deleted it? Author's Note This story could've had two endings. One, the word "Mirror" is used more literally, and the main character sees a zombie in his room. Two, God comes into play, but I thought that'd be a little... on the nose? Anyways, I chose the current one because... stuff. I spent all day thinking about this, this might've been the only thing keeping me up during school. I hope you like it. -'''CubeDueler''' Category:Creepypasta Category:CubeDueler Category:Moderate Length Pastas